The present invention relates to a front end lift arm frame structure for loader lift arms that includes separate front end frames on lift arms that are spaced to provide clearance between the forward ends of the lift arms and a forward pivoting cab. The front end frames mount a pair of tilt cylinders, one on each frame, in alignment with pivot hubs for an attachment plate that are spaced at the standard with. The front end frames are secured to the ends of the lift arms and then are offset inwardly, toward a loader center line to mount tilt cylinders in the desired position. The front end frames are joined with a rigid cross tube at their lower ends. The front end frames are used on either telescoping or fixed length lift arms.
The lift arms on front end loaders are the load carrying supports and must be rigid and of adequate strength. Forward visibility is important, and since buckets and grapples need to be tilted in use, mounting tilt cylinders at the front end is necessary. The spacing of the tilt cylinders and the pivotal mounting hubs should match the spacing of existing attachments plates. When a forward pivoting cab is used, clearance for the width of the cab must be provided and near the top of the front frame on the lift arms.
Telescoping lift arms are used in connection with bucket loaders or similar earth working equipment. In the case of skid steer loaders, it is necessary to have hydraulic controls for tilt cylinders and front mounted accessories, such as those which require hydraulic motors, or hydraulic cylinder actuators. A valve can be mounted on a support extending between the front end frames and provided with hydraulic fluid under pressure from the loader mounted pump.